


Submission

by Narlth



Series: Camelot Drabble Fills [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not cross the King of Camelot or his sorcerer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

They are known throughout the land, though their names are never spoken but for hushed whispers in the night. People terrified that the sorcerer Emrys would hear them, and seek them out. 

Ever since Camelot’s king and the sorcerer had handfasted, they had spread their darkness throughout the land. Their army seemingly invincible, protected as it was by magic. 

~

Merlin stalked in the room, black robes, all but floating around him, masking his steps so he almost appeared to be floating. Darkness clouded half his face, obscuring all but his mouth, which pulled up into a devious smile as across the room, Arthur who was reclined on their bed, made a ‘come here’ gesture. 

He crossed the room, letting his cloak slip down his shoulders with each step until it fell free, landing in a silent pile. 

Dark blue eyes flashed gold, and tendrils of magic appeared, drawing closer to where Arthur sat, until they could caress his cheek. 

Reaching the foot of the bed, Merlin paused for a moment, licking dry lips before he climbed on, straddling himself above Arthur. 

Though they were both still clothed, the air between them was charged, heady almost with the emotions that raced between the pair. 

Merlin reached a hand out, pads of fingers taking a gentle hold of Arthur’s chin, pulling him in for a forceful kiss. His magic tangled around them, in Arthur’s hair, tugging at his clothes, and in return Arthur weaved his own fingers through Merlin’s hair. 

When they finally parted they were both breathing heavily. Merlin leant in to brush his nose against Arthur’s as he spoke, breath hot and heavy. 

“Who are we conquering next?”

A smirk was all answer, Merlin received, before he was roughly pulled down on the bed, chest to chest with his King. 

“You really should know the answer to that already, Merlin.” In a smooth move, Arthur had them flipped, pinning the pale sorcerer to the bed sheets, before he ducks his mouth to Merlin’s neck biting and kissing. “It’s always you.”

Merlin gasps, arching upwards toward Arthur, somehow managing to stutter out. 

“A- always, my King. But I am eager to grow your kingdom.”

Arthur hums in contemplation, the vibrations making Merlin wriggle under him. 

“Why don't we give Alinad the war he so desires?”


End file.
